narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Drawing in The Rivers
Another rainy morning in Amegakure did not dampen the amount of steam and moment Raido made within his first week of being in Ame. He already met a relative of his direct family line of Izuna Uchiha, in Meimei Uchiha the night before. The next morning he is already informed that he was given a mission, by his pal Izaya to Draw in the land of tivers using diplomacy, somethign Raido specialized in as he was a master with word play. Not to mention he would get to have some fun and dance with a few hostiles that could potentially pose a threat. "Seems like just what I need for my morning workouts since I wont get a chance to find breakfast in this village". Raido X said as so far he found bars and a few markets to purchase food, but no resturants. In the meantime Raido sat positioned on the tongue of what use to be called Pain's tower, as he looked up and saw the Rinnegan pattern in the eye of the building, as with his own Rinnegan he met's its gaze. "Shinzui should be getting here any moment from what I believe". Raido X said as his gaze looked in the direction of where he sensed his fellow clansmens dukkha resonating from. This would be the first time the tow laid eyes on each other in a long time, but also the first these two worked at allies. Raido had his usual smile, looking forward to see if the Fang's bite, was as bad as the bite of his reputation, and the words of his own. "Lets see if he is as half as good as he thinks he is". Raido X smiled as his Rinnegan seemed to glow in the darkness of the rain and the tongue that surrounded him as he waited. A meeting of two men who left behind their past and enjoyed their present. Shinzui walked around the new village he had recently joined, talks to the secret help from Raido X and his possible connections with the information broker. "The Rain, here reminds us of Kiri doesn't it ? Alf" the Fang said, has he wore a cloak to hide his face and get a protection from the Rain. No one knew the apparent reasons, but it had something to do with the Fang's childhood, Shinzui loved water, especially rain. Within the cloak hid a mysterious figure, a , Alf a new company in the hands of the Fang. "Hmm, I get to work with Raido X eh ?, Alf, you must meet him, my idiot of a brother-in-law, you may not like him at first, but once you ignore his cockiness and get to know his way of life, you will probably come to like him or hate him more, he also has a mysterious pet another good company for you." Walking through streets and pipeline systems, Shinzui followed the smell of this so called Raido X. until he reached the Pain's Tower. "What a place for a person wielding the Rinnegan to stay, I presume, I don't have to listen to his annoying lectures again," Shinzui thought, as he slowly ascended to where he sensed Raido. Closing in on the tall figure and staying a little higher in the air than the Rinnegan Wielder, he smiled, "Thanks for welcoming me here, I hope we don't need any introductions, and yes, let's get this job over with, cause once its done, I have another job to defeat you, Dark Slayer !" "Sheesh talk about a rough crowd, I dont even get a hey bro, how was your day , nice to see you anymore. All business with you huh? Shinzui you better learn to smile or your face will be stuck with the same look of bitterness you have always had". Raido X said as he looked at his fellow clansmen, completely disregarding the defeating him part for the time being. "No need to rush, you got all day after the mission to show me how well your face can beat up my hands, but I assume you know the parameters of this mission, of am I going to have to spell it out for you". Raido X said teasing his freienenmy as the two seemed to have become. "This is a two fold mission diplomacy, and a little hands on, I don't question your abilities, but your diplomacy worries me slightly, you never were the peoples person type without faking it, but whatever". Raido said praising, and taunting Shinzui i the same manner. "Do you want to travel as a team?, or are you going to go solo on me here". Raido asked knowing Shinzui often liked to work solo of others, especially dealing with Raido. "Blah Blah, Diplomacy Shit, you do the mind game, while I take care of the physical game ! basically, we just have to sweet-talk the people right ? I believe I was sent towards you, because the council knew you had some fail-proof plan, why the hell are you giving me that poker face of yours ? And whats with that question ? don't tell me you are scared of me ? come on, lets go together, I can assure you I am not homosexual at the least." Shinzui grinned has he landed softly near Raido X. "Well your age certainly hasn't ruined your sense of humor, but basically thats how it works, you keep your mouth closed and your eyes open". Raido X said as channled his power through his Six Paths Technique, as he placed his hand on the ground Chikushōdō, Raido said as the smoke rose from the ground and he summoned forth one of his unique creatures of the Animal Path. Raido summoned the , which was larger than both men, as it flew in front of them, its flapping wings sending rain spewing in every direction under it as it let out it's usual low pitch scream. Raido wasted no time it getting on it's back and moving up toward the back of the space in between its beak, Raido didn't need to to keep a look out himself, since he had the shared vision, he saw what the bird saw. "With your sensory abilities, plus mine and my shared vision we should be alerted to when we come across the enemy, so expect to see hostile forces at any time, just make just you give them a proper welcoming". Raido X said this time avoiding any clever jabs at Shinzui. "As cocky as always ? Don't get too cocky, first we deal with the hidden village, the problem is the goldmine town, The people there are as stubborn as your sister !" Shinzui said admiring the view of the Giant Bird, slowly getting on the bird after Raido, "Hostiles ? what is this fail-proof plan of yours, we can't get them involved in bloodshed or are we doing this like true recon shinobi ?" Shinzui ocntinued, with a thousand and one doubts in his mind. But clever has he was, Shinzui only wanted one main thing, and he had done it and now looking for the results. The bird took off at great speeds showing just how fast it could travel, the giant bird would allow them to get there in a good amount of time, and give them enough time to discuss the plan so that both me were on one page. "You know Shinzui it wouldn't kill you to read once in a while, the mission as it was presented said It’s known that the Land of Rivers is cornered by the Land of Wind and the Land of Fire, as well we are receiving Intel that dangerous manpower are threatening the land, meaning there could be hostiles, which is why I said expect". Raido X said as he face planted in his palm. However this was no time to fool around with the semantics. "Here's the plan, In my time away I learned how to the Six Paths of Pain, something I used to turn the create and turn the tide of an entire civil war in a distant village, I will be using them in a different function here. Once we get within a certain distance, I will deploy the Paths to go ahead of us to attack the land, since I control the paths I will avoid killing any actual citizens, but focus on guerilla style tactics, of attacking and attempted takeover of the area by way of numerical advantages. After a few minutes have passed we will arrive to confront these Six figures and make it seem as if we have been hunting them on behalf of the Hidden Rain, and battle them. I suggest you fight forreal, otherwise they will discover our charade, plus I won't hold back to much fighting as the Paths, so be ready. "We will force them to retreat with our combination of attacks, and form their the diplomacy can begin. From their I have it all planned out, I will act as an ambassador for Ame, and you will appear as my confidant and liaison". Raido X said as he reviewed this tactic before Shinzui, in his mind he prayed Shinzui knew what a liaison was. Raido clapped his hands together and Six figured appeared in smoke on the the of the birds beak before Raido and Shinzui. Six Women who in the Shinseimura village were revered as the Six Goddess, or Goddess Six, stood before both men , their Rinnegan each just as sharp and clear as the man who summoned them. Each women was beautiful her own unique way despite the fact they were dead, their chakra rods by which Raido controlled them were well concealed within the outfits to avoid abnormal appearances. The females each placed their hood over their head, and placed their respective mask over their face, their mask were ironically similar in design and nature of the ones used by the now extinct Tsuki no Ai terrorist group Raido faced many years ago. The fact Raido mastered the Six Paths of Pain, and could easily channel chakra to each of them using was a testament of Raido's amazing chakra prowess and his gargantuan amount. Turning back he looked at Shinzui. "Its only a matter of time before we get to our drop off point of the Paths, and then we wait, you ready for the dance I am about to set up for us". Raido X said as he grinned at Shinzui, Raido's wasn't one for taking order, form anyone, but Izaya gave Raido the same freedom he had in Yamagakure, during his time with the Military there. Raido had free reign, something that made Raido a proven ally but also a dangerous wildcard, as Raido was a true neutral. "So,.." Shinzui's mind thought, has he looked around the rainy environment, "Raido's mastery has taken him to a level of having path's eh ?" his eyes looking at the beautiful dolls in front of him, not wanting to to create an awkward silence, Shinzui took a bottle of Habushu from under his cloak, opening the cap and taking a sip, "Roger that, mission fine and clear," he continued while taking another sip, "You aren't into alcoholism aren't ya ?, and should I assume these path's of your have the same abilities has paths ?" "Depends on the situation, of when I drink, but you are half right. Each Path uses one singular Path, but a few of them also use my other exclusive Rinnegan Techniques, however I took it one step further as each of them possesses one of my chakra natures, and Paths". Raido X said feeling proud of his mastery of the six. "Nagato was powerful, but my Rinnegan does far more than just the Six Paths Technique, I won't tell you which of them wields the Gedo Arts, but perhaps you may see for yourself". Raido X said as he had the bird come to a slow flight. "This is close enough, from here we launch the paths ever further". Raido X said as the female Animal Path gathered with his Asura Path, and the two figured out a human catiplut system. The Asura Path launced the animal Path far and high into the air as she flew a great distance, into the heart of the area. Raido lowered the bird to low altitudes to move undetected, and out of sight. Once the female landed in the heart of the village she summoned the other five paths to her location, and the attack commenced. The Six combined began to wrech havoc over the area and attack the anything that was in their line of sight, avoiding the people as this was just a scare tactic. Raido knew the plans was going successful, as he had the Asura Paath fire off a few of it's deadly missiles which created a massive smokescreen, which rose from the area of attack. Land of Rivers "That's our cue Fang, time to go play hero, and save the day". Raido X joked, he was never one for being a hero, or role model, but being a villian wasn't his style either, he did what needed to be done, and right now playing the villain and hero needed to be done. Raido had the bird return to it's former altitude as the bird dashed forward. Shinzui didn't speak much, but his sense followed each movement of the Paths, "Hmm, each Path with a ability to use a nature transformation of Raido, Rinnegan wielders have access to all five nature abilities, so, the sixth path would be the one with Gedō Arts, My mission is to stop them all, so I don't have to worry about which one has the Gedō, but for entertainment sake, I believe its the Human Path, that got the Gedō Arts, Or if its Raido's evil play in action, I can scorch it up as a bluff, and just focus saying that Raido, the seventh Pain, is the user of Gedō Art." Shinzui's mind ran into different possibilities, even while he focused on the next attack. "Raido X, I will be waiting for your signal to launch an attack, its usually better to separate the Paths and fight, lets focus on out-to-in strategy, I say, and don't go reckless, or people might believe us to be the partner of these terrorists." Shinzui said in a rather dull mood, has he removed his cloak, now revealing the ninneko, Alf, completely, With dues orders from the boss, the Cat, jumped from the flying bird and transformed itself into a Bakeneko, and started flying towards the destination. alongside the giant bird. Shinzui jumped on the back of his pet cat, eyeing towards the smokescreen. Raido watched as Shinzui jumped off and landed on a unique summon of his own and he descended on the battle field himself. Thought stopping the paths would be easy Raido needed to moniter what moves were used, and how much, Their mask would cover their Rinnegan, but if Raido began using the same moves as the paths it would more than likely ruin the ruse they were playing meaning that Shinzui would have to do must of the ninjutsu work, while Raido simply resorted to mostly Taijutsu. Chakra pull would not be a problem since Raido trained fighting his Six Paths all the time, and there were moments in the war where he had to fight beside them in order to gain the upper hand. Since there were Six Paths they would be broken into two teams of three, making it easier for the two to deal with them. Tendo, Shurado, and Gakido, were comprised of the first team, Jigokudō, Chikushōdō, Ningendō functioned as the second cell unit. Raido among the Six was Gedō, however he would appose them this time around. "Alright Shinzui, you go after the first team, I will go after the second, they are broken down into two teams of three it seems, we will corner them and corral them as such, and force them into the defensive". Raido X said as he had the bird fly down lower back toward the ground, so he could jump off and land. Raido had both Yama, and the bird, to keep his linked vision just in case a real threat showed up which would complicate their ruse. As Raido landed on the ground he immediately took note of the villagers who were in hiding look at both Raido and Shinzui, they were terrorfied, of the impending attack, and in their eyes had the hope that the two new comers would quell this ambush, something that gave Raido pride as he knew so far the plan was holding up well. Raido then took off running toward the second team where he would engage in combat and move forward with the plan. Shinzui covered himself with a old cloak, he was carrying, just to make sure he wasn't seen using his eyes. Shinzui had covered up a little history of the Land. Knowing it, the villagers would be against those with special eye techniques, especially after their encounter with one of those. Alf, immediately turned itself back into a Ninneko, and ran away in the opposite direction, towards the entry gate. Shinzui's face gave a smile, has he looked at his running pet. "The First Team eh ?," He thought, as he jumped over a rooftop and headed his way towards the supposed location. In the horizon, he could see three of them paths, three girls, all wreaking havoc to the village. He hid himself in a silent alley, trying to figure out which paths constituted the first team. "The Asura and the Deva, he gave me some tough opponents, damn, I can't get in sight with the third path," Shiznui mind raced up, has he took a cover near a old dustbin, he scanned the area around, everything was demolished, of the buildings which were left intact, it would be of no use to live under, he was aside such buildings, "Two Attacker type paths, they say, if you got to win, you should make the first move," Shinzui's mind told him, quickly creating a few handseals, Shinzui slapped his left palm to the adjacent building, all the while, in hiding, The top of the building, broke apart and the building pieces, flew as rock projectiles towards the unsuspecting Paths. Hearing the Noise, the Paths turned quickly toward the direction of where it originated and saw debris flying headed for them with dangerous intention. Tendo held it's hand out creating a field which caught the rocks and simply repelled them from their direction. Whose there? Tendo said as she surveyed the area carefully, having the other two paths observe everything they could, the information being visually shared as they attempted to cover the others flanks. Raido meanwhile came up on the other three paths, who were less attack oriented, and were instead terrorizing the people, but beating them up. Attempting to instill fear to them, by brute force. You people are weak, and therefore you are trash. The world has no room for weakness, as we push to obtain the true world. Ningendō Path said as she lifted the two men up in the air by their throats. The mask covering her cold glare, as she was squeezing the life out of both me. "I'm pretty sure there's not the way you ask nicely when you want something". Raido X said as he landed right in front of the masked cloaked figure, only for two more to pop out from the shadows. The three figures from behind their masks glared solely on Raido, knowing they had the numerical advantage. So seems you managed to track us after all. Ningendō said as she threw both men down. The men looked at Raido, relieved someone came to their aid, but concerned what one man could do vs three. I am working with limited moves, here so I need to keep my choice of jutsu mostly contained, and low. No Paths, or any jutsu that could link me to them. Raido X said as he grabbed the hilt of his Yorukaze, For now he would need to rely on his Dark Slayer style to circumvent the jutsu he could not afford to use. "The Togetherness of Deva and Preta is a huge problem," Shinzui thought has he created a exact replica of himself. This Clone, using a technique, wandered itself a few meters away from the real Shinzui, appearing in front of the Paths, "Enough of the terrorism, we have come here to seek peace," Shinzui blabbered like a old politician, in a mood to expect a random attack from the paths. The Tendo Path turned to look at the figure standing in front of them, as the visual information was passed among the paths, and Raido himself, alerting him that Shinzui finally confronted them as he equally confronted his, which began the breakdown process of Raido. I need to make this look real, but I also need to take it easy, there was no need to turn this into a warzone. Raido X said to himself as he gathered his thoughts, clutching his crimson red Yorukaze. Raido then swiftly ran to confront the paths in taijutsu, he luck in getting the paths more based on support than direct combat, but they still fought like he did, precision was needed to make this look as believable as possible. Meanwhile back over on Shinzui side Tendo, and Gakido, looked at Shinzui like he was lost. Seems you chose the wrong area time and place to try to be a peacekeeper. Tendo said as he voiced traveled among the settling dust. This area is now under our control and jurisdiction, and if you won't leave accordingly, we will kill you. Tendo said as a series of missles came from seemingly nowhere, as the Shurado Path, laid in wait behind the scenes looking to get a sneak attack in. The missiles were dead set on Shinzui, with the intention of blowing him to smithreens if they could land a critical blow, however Shurado was out of sight, using the visual linking abilities of the Rinnegan to bombard, the Uchiha in a hit and run tactic. The missiles dead straight, came towards the Clone, "Something missing, where is the other path ?" It said, before realizing an attack on it, head on. The Clone quickly weaved a snake sign and hit the wall nearby to summon a Rashōmon that took the attack for the Clone. With the Rashōmon's sudden appearance in the play, Shinzui used the commotion as a distraction to quickly use his unnatural speed powered by a chakra boost, speed enough to leave after-images of himself. This speed helped him to approach and land a hit on Gakido's spine area, before the Vision Link of the Paths would take effect. "Get lost you metal punks," Shinzui said as he land a hit, making sure his voice would only be heard by the Gakido. After the hit, Shinzui made sure to escape a counter attack by hiding himself in the earth. Gakido under such force was sent sprawling away, the blow was powerful enough to throw her a considerable distance, and once she stopped rolling in the ground, the path was seemingly knocked out, face first in the dirt motionless. This act caused Shurado, to leap from its hiding spot and land right besides Tendo with crushing force. "He already knew the best place to attack that path was close range, he attacked before Gakido could set up her taijutsu prowess". "You are faster than I gave you credit for Uchiha, but you wont have a chance to do that twice". Tendo said as it moved its hand forward toward Shinzui, and by channeling its powers through the Deva Path Banshō Ten'in!!! An sudden gravitational pull began to try to pull Shinzui over to where Tendo and Shurado were currently located, pulling rocks and small debris as well to the hands as the origin of this technique. To supplement this pull Shurado to also lifted his fist up and pointed at Shinzui, and with a sick demented smile fired off its Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability. The projectiles was fired at tremendous speed and force, leaving smoke trail lines as it fired from the wrist. With it's destructive power great enough to easily break through even thick bedrock, and hand protected with chakra, it was on course to crash into the chest of Shinzui. Not only that but the Its destructive power is great enough to easily break through even thick bedrock. Adding more to the situation was the fact that Tendo Raido used Banshō Ten'in, to attract Shinzui into direct line of the fist, cutting the time needed to dodge this move in half. As the clone of Shinzui, made its way to collide with the Asura Path technique, it used Wind Release: Pressure Damage aiming at the arm heading towards it, the pressurized wind, taking some velocity from the Deva Paths pull met head on with arms creating a massive explosion in the heart of the city, changing the landscape of around 65% of the Villages center. Meeting the explosion head on, the Clone vanished into thin air, as the real Shinzui hid in a underground tunnel almost safe from the disaster above him. Shurado retracted her fist, pleased upon the impending destruction of the man who challenged her as well as the explosion. Watching as the dist settled and cleared she was immensely satisfied, and such emotion was clearly on her face, but it was hidden behind her mask. Meanwhile Tendo Raido went to pick up Gakido who was still knocked out from the blow she sustained earlier. Raido's Yorukaze reflected the sunlight of it's red crimson colored blade as he stood among the three paths before him, he successfully defended himself from harm among the three, and even managed to drive them back, however this was no time for moral victory as among the Six Paths here as Raido was holding back their actual power, fighting only long enough to gain the public approval and resources of the village. The people who were spectating looked at Raido and the three cloaked figures in awe, more so wrapped up in the battle rather than trying to escape. A few of them even began to utter cheers for Raido, calling him the one sleeved hero. This support gave the people the resolve as the feelings of hope began to spread among the other watching, and soon they began to muster up the courage to help out where they could. People ran to find small debris, and rocks they could throw at the three cloaked figures as the pressure from them, and Raido would distort their plans, and eventually run them off. Seems you have given them hope. Ningendo Raido said as did what he could to avoid getting hit by the thrown projectiles. However this will not be the last time you see us, we will return and when we do, we will have this town for ourselves. he said as the other two paths ran right behind him. After their display of bravery and truth in their word the act of diplomacy was complete and the Land of Rivers joined in the Land of Rain. Category:Fanon-Canon